


Feral

by PacketofRedApples



Category: HP's The Wolf
Genre: Age Difference, Idk what this is just take it, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: Bitch had me at the Louboutin Greggos. Fuckin shoes cost more than I make in two months.





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Bitch had me at the Louboutin Greggos. Fuckin shoes cost more than I make in two months.

The Wolf’s attentions were difficult to capture…but not impossible. He didn’t have much care for the simple things, really, more preoccupied with his self-assigned mission. But suppose, even that would come to its own halt for a bit when the time is right, that is. And, of course, provided the subject was intriguing enough.

The snapping of fingers cuts through the air, soon followed by the vocalist singing, all coming from the speakers in the corners of the room. It sound gets The Wolf out of his state as he realizes he’s been staring at one specific occupant of the establishment.  

Sitting poorly posed at their laptop is a young man. Perhaps in his 20s. His order of coffee nearby, a cup with lots of cream on top of it. It’s endearing, really. He looks oddly innocent; it must be the big eyes. They’re staring at the computer doesn’t stop; they quickly scan over words on the dark screen, smirking to themselves eventually and withholding a chuckle.  

The Wolf could be tempted enough to somehow find a way to get into their server, figure out what this youngster (relatively speaking) is doing… but he doesn’t. Instead, he’s sitting there, invisible as ever—trying to figure out why this specimen out of all of them caught his attention.

He’s probably too deep in his own thoughts, trying to deduce an answer that he doesn’t spot the person standing up and approaching them. Laptop and coffee in hand.

“Mind if I sit here?” His voice is quiet and speech rushed. The hacker raises his head, fully surprised at the sudden approach. “My laptop needs to charge and…” He points at the electrical socket nearby. The older man nods and the other sits down, connecting his device quickly before straightening up and folding it out again. There on the screen, he spots nothing spectacular. But then again he sees it from the side, so no wonder. He can’t read what’s he chatting about with what he presumes are his friends. “You know, staring is kind of rude.”

Shit. The kid was onto him, really? He must be slipping up. The usually incognito figure shifts, uncomfortable at the sudden scrutiny.

“Didn’t mean to offend you.”

“That’s not the problem.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m just not used to the attention; usually I’m the one who does the staring.” The hacker couldn’t believe this; he shook his head before sipping some of his coffee. Decaf with too much sugar. A grimace. “You don’t come here often, do you? They tend to make everything too sweet here.”

“No, can’t say I do. I came here on business.” Technically, not a lie. There’s another company nearby that doesn’t take good care of its security system, they needed a good kick in the back to get to work on it.  The younger man looks away from his screen, looking over the suited one, saying something, but by the point he started listening again he only heard.

“…kinda hot?”

He chokes on nothing.

“What?”

“I said the weather is kinda hot, isn’t it? Too hot to walk around in a suit, I take it.”  

“No, no. it’s fine.”

The kid hums, nodding, before returning to his screen.

His hair looks stylishly unkempt, or it might have been just unkempt and look good on him. It was hard to tell. The Wolf could curse himself out for taking in every detail of this kids appearance, but all he could do is look at continue thinking of how it suited him.

“What’s your name?”  Eventually, he managed to ask instead of scanning over and over again.

“Hmm… Don’t think I should tell that to a stranger, who knows—you might be a killer.” He fakes a scandalized expression with that.

“Yet, joining me at a table was a good idea?”

“Nah… it wasn’t. But I saw an attractive man sitting by himself and couldn’t help it.” This time it was actually what he thought and the hacker couldn’t help being knocked out of what to say. Despite the laugh that followed. “I’m John.”

“Like, John Smith?’”

“Okay, you’re onto me. Tell me your name and I will tell you mine.”

“Touché.”

They both smirk at each other.

“So I take it neither of us wants to introduce to the other for whatever reason? I can live with that.”

“You don’t actually think I’m attractive, do you?” The older says, swirling his coffee around a bit before attempting once more to drink some of it. Attempt two—failed. The sweetness did not subside.

“Oh, I do. Really. Not to say the suit doesn’t help. But I do like your face.” The Wolf looks up at him, through the top of his glasses. It’s been a while since he let something like… this… happen. It was pleasant.

“Well, I happen to think you’re appealing as well.” He retorts, satisfied with that. Getting it out felt nice. The kid looks mighty confused, but the blush creeping onto his face was victory enough.  He stuttered out an ‘alright’ before returning to his laptop.

It doesn’t take even five minutes for him to then shut his computer, pack it away and stand up abruptly. With the bag over his shoulder, the hacker assumed the kid was going to leave. So he cringes assuming he must have fucked up and badly.

However, that’s not how the situation played out.

“Can you follow me?” The younger says, looking rather determined.

“Depends.” He’s right to be cautious; after all, he didn’t know the other well. If his comment was taken poorly, then this situation might end worse.

“Please.” Now he’s pleading? God, he even brings his hands out in front of him, pressed together. Begging more like it.

“I’m not one to oblige.”

* * *

 

The bathroom. He took him to the fucking bathroom.

It’s small, one stall only. And it’s empty. Great.

The Wolf sighs, narrowing his eyes at the other as he approaches him. Close. Too close. All up in his personal space.

“What are you doing?” The inquiry was necessary as the situation was giving him ideas and he was sure they weren’t correct.

“I… am making a very rash decision.”

And like that, he crashed into him like a wave, their lips meeting and the younger’s pressing for entrance. He permitted it, perhaps only for this time.

And it felt nice. Sure the other’s lips were not the smoothest, but the kid tasted of sugar. Not too sweet, surprisingly, but… nice. Nice, nice, nice— goddamn it. It’s the only word flowing through this brain; he couldn’t hesitate to reciprocate the notion of the kiss. They lasted for a good while, the other pushing him to the door and as they slammed into it – they parted.

The kid looked down. This was going places he didn’t need it to go to, yet wanted to.

“Your beard is annoying.”

“It’s not a beard…”

“Whatever, it keeps pricking me.”

“Last I checked, you’re the one who led me into an impromptu make-out session in the bathroom of a café.” The youngster looked up, annoyed. The Wolf sighs. “No offense.”

“None taken. I just thought I’d be a bit adventurous.”

“Yeah? Well, take me out to dinner first. I don’t like surprises.”

The kid pouts and it’s adorable, really. The hacker gives up at this point.

“Even if I did this?” The younger man’s hands rest on the expensive looking belt. Well, it wasn’t just looking like that. Dude’s wardrobe probably cost more than the other made in a month. They linger for a good second, as does his breath on The Wolf’s neck, getting him excited slightly. The kid drops to his knees after undoing his pants, sliding them down perfectly with the motion. There, he makes sure the other’s member gets erect, licking his lips. It was of average size, no surprise; he wasn’t expecting a fucking miracle. However, he was determined once more.

His mouth engulfs the tip of the cock quickly, stopping at that for the moment and licking it the slit and all around it.  Teasing? Perhaps. Hands rest on the shaft, stroking it slowly. Once he got the head of it mightily moisturized with saliva, he moves slowly more ahead. This goes on till he gets about halfway in, then he pulls back, drooling. The Wolf watches, oddly enticed by this.

“Fuck.” Comes in a mutter as he doesn’t stop stroking, instead, tightening his hands. “Give me a sec.”

The younger man jumps back into action, right to where he left off. He removes his hands, pressing them now on the elder’s thighs. His head begins to bop back and forth from the middle of the dick, with every movement getting more of it into his mouth.

The hacker leans his head back, resting one of his own hands onto the door, the other tangling up in the kid’s hair. He suppresses a moan, something he is exceptionally good at doing.

But the other gags, pulling back quickly and coughing.

“You okay there?” The question is as sincere as it could be, coming from the fact that he just wanted to come down the kid’s throat already and be off.

The other doesn’t answer, instead choosing to die on the same hill twice. He works on licking the cock as he moves his head back and forth; they get back into the same rhythm. And it’s a surprise when the kid’s nose reaches his happy trail and doesn’t pull back. He has to look down at the sensation, taking in how the other looks up at him. And damn… what a sight it was to behold.

Unceremoniously, he comes. Thankfully letting go of the kid’s hair as he pulls back this time. He expects him to spit out the seed, but instead watches surprised as he swallows it and proceeds to lick off its remains from his dick.

The younger stands up, tongue trailing around his mouth.

Perhaps pathetically, The Wolf is left pulling up his pants quickly and trying not to think too much about this. Once he decides he looks decent, he quickly takes out a card from his inside jacket pocket and pushes it at the other’s chest.

Before walking out of the small room, he quickly adds:

“Next time, _I’ll_ buy you dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed I wrote this, I'm even more ashamed I posted this... but he's hot, okay?


End file.
